A Russian in NoMan's land
by RinRinTaisho
Summary: This is based on the manga! Operative 01, Angel'skie, a human on the 'Pieces of Earth' project, has come for one reason and one reason only, to destroy Vash the Stampede. But when her search ends up in 'A false lead', to what ends will she go to protect?
1. Chapter 1

**Well, Well, Well... I KNOW I'M EVIL... so sue me, I love this story and I love the way I wrote the first chapter... expect more.**

* * *

><p>The world beyond our mental walls is really much different than the world in our minds… where a smile is an apology and a tear is the sign of ultimate sadness…<p>

The world that lays beyond that wall… it is full of treachery, full of utter hate and deceit… it is terrifying.

Which is why… when someone like this paper documentation describes comes along… we can only sit back and watch as this man tries to save us again and again, taking the bullet, the knife or the harsh words…

So, as of star date 0019, October 16th, I began tracking the movements of Vash the Stampede… a man who was only second priority to me. And the 'Angel Wings Project'.

____**Begin Transmission, Input Data._**_

_Star Date; October 15__th__, I enter the town of December._

_I walked through the streets, an ominous expression that I always seemed to have still placed over my pale face. It was quite obvious that the people believed I must have been an outlaw, or assassin of some kind, like a bounty hunter._

_And it was obvious that I was a part of the 'Pieces of Earth' crew. _

_I wore a small dress that barely fell to cover my hindquarters, the black jacket that I had custom made to not only endure freezing nights, but blistering days as well. The sleeves that started around my arms and fell over even my slender finger tips seemed to only make the depressing scenario a little bleaker.  
>And for the males, who wished only to violate the beauty in whatever way they could find possible, the large silver custom Colt Peacekeeper that was in the holster at her waist was probably a bit of a problem.<em>

_The poisonous smile that lay over her lips was only proof that she was a cobra poised to strike._

_But other than the fact that she could have probably killed any one of the localized /scum/ who dared touch her… Oh. Excuse me… I lost track. _

_I looked around the barren wasteland, my dull blacked hues showing the faintest tinge of pity._

_Around the edges of the streets, bodies lay, a sickening array of women, children and men alike, all with holes making their bodies like Swiss cheese._

_I let out a sickened sigh that shook my small frame, an immense amount of anger showing on my slight face… I guess to anyone normal, I would seem perplexed... But really, I was planning the first course of action… any advanced office would have done so!_

_And that exact moment… is when a black haired, crimson clothed hooligan rushed past me, nearly tripping me in the process. I could barely understand illegible shouts of "Better get out of the way, Miss!" before the man's voice was drowned out by the obnoxious rumble of what I had thought to be storm clouds… until I remembered, 'Oh yes, this barren desert planet does not receives snow…'_

_I then promptly turned, my eyes widening to the point of being one of those odd Japanese comic book characters' size. _

_What awaited me when I simply turned to investigate was a large hoard of bandits, who hoisted guns high over their heads and simply glared forward, not seeming to understand that they were flailing their guns, and about 10 seconds from trampling me, of all people!_

_My hand flew to my holster and I ripped my gun from its bindings, and the silvery metal began to refract light in all different directions as I drew the item up, aiming it at who I considered to be the leader._

"_Halt! As Operative 01, Angel'skie, I demand you lower your weapons and discontinue pursuit of… the man in the red." I stated firmly, walking to the middle of the oncoming hoard and flicked out the gun so that it was aimed directly between the eyes of a man who wore a sickening shade of the most putrid green I had ever imagined… the mere sight made me gag._

_And then, as I saw several large guns fall upon me and several itchy trigger fingers brush along the metal tip, I truly felt that thing… that emotion… that humans always think is a show of weakness, I felt it, I was actually fearful! Me!_

_I heard as the first few shots rang out and I truly hated that blasphemous noise that these humans… No. These /Animals/ had created._

_I felt my bullets begin just as crimson flashed in front of my eyes, and a barely-there showing of blond hair fell into my periphery._

"_H-Hey! Don't fire at a lady!" a scream, I suppose it could be considered that, rang through the air and a man landed just a few feet to my side, his hand falling over my lightly trembling one, and his arm going around my shoulder in a show of protection. _

_A group sigh rang out across the group, "Why do we have to listen to an imposter anyway?" a gruff voice stung my sensitive ears even from the distance and with the fact that my right side was engulfed in the side of the man in the crimson coat._

"_You very much know that you are not the legendary gunman, Vash the Stampede!" the rough voice barked yet again, probably having absolutely no regards to my personal pain at his atrocious voice._

_A low chuckle came from the man who held me to him, and a smile spread over his lips, "Ah… I never said I was him! And I never said I wasn't… so what gave you that idea?" he tilted his head some, arching an eyebrow in utter confusion._

"_Let me put some odd things inta effect for ya; You walk into effect, sporting a giant silver gun, a red coat and a spiky head of hair… and you think we won't take you as an imposter for our boss?" the puke colored man let out an idiotic chuckle, patting his belly in amusement._

_I had simply been standing there as they spoke, but finally, I held back my disgust for the pack of criminals in front of me and managed to let out a few words.  
>"Bring out your boss please… I have an offer."<br>I was using an excuse to get the man in charge, who was rumored to be the legendary 'Vash the Stampede', to come out for long enough to not only end his life… but hopefully end this gangs crime spree for good._

_That man who had been… protecting me, I suppose, gasped and shook his head, "I-I… Uhh… No!" he sputtered, making me glance over my shoulder, into the bright blue eyes of the man behind me._

_I simply glared at him for the smallest of periods before turning back to the grouping of dimwits and flick her gun up, "I repeat, I am on business. I need to meet with the so called boss here… to find out if he is one called 'Vash the Stampede'." My cold voice could have scared anyone, as would how utterly lifeless my eyes had become after such a short time._

_The man with the putrid clothing stared at her, a low growl emanating from him and causing the entire place to stink of rotten eggs and disgusting rot._

_My eyes flicked to him for the shortest of times and she smiled.  
>"I said I want your boss… Now."<br>My tone was harsh, cold and precise as I issued the command._

"_Simply tell him it is 01. And this is his reckoning day…"_

____**End transmission. Data input has reached the limit._**_

"Oh, how sad…" I giggled quietly, falling back on the bed after hitting the send button with a sigh. I would take a break while the simmering of cooking food continued to fill the air.


	2. Chapter 2

I slowly got up; waving a hand at the intrusive voice that filled the air of my rented apartment. It was time to work again…

__**Begin Transmission. New data reel, acquired._**_

_The cold, eerie silence that filled the air after my words frightened even me, and I wondered subconsciously, if I had said too much and if I was going to pay dearly._

"… _Well! What did I say! Get moving!" I barked, my voice taking on a harsh, merciless tone as I stared down the man, who I assumed to be the… general._

_My cold glare apparently got him moving again, and he jumped, his ragged blue-brown hair bouncing with some unseen luster that still lay, obviously trapped for all eternity. _

"_Y-Yes, Commander!" he peeped, turning on his toe and moving quickly toward the small building that lay not 10 feet from their current position._

_I must be careful… always._

_At the current moment, 5 guns of around 0.4 calibers were aimed at me, and the man who still stood by me, and all the while I was wondering… what in the world possessed this idiot to stay this close to me. _

_After all, I am the legendary Operative Angel'skie! I am not weak enough to need a baby sitter… Especially one like him. _

_He looked at me with cold, silvery blue eyes, the color of the ocean back home… and his hate was so obvious._

"_You! You're from Earth…"  
>I heard the words leave him in a rush; he seemed jealous.<em>

"… _Yes. I am Operative 01, Angel'skie; Commander of the Russian Militia Sect; Angel Wings Project."  
>I remember how cold my voice sounded as I gave the familiar introduction to this man, whose eyes turned frightened the second the 'Angel Wings' part came from my lips. I was beginning to wonder.<br>"Give me your name…" I commanded with little expectation for answer._

"… _My name is Vash; I am a soldier, looking to provide the world with Love and Peace."  
>He nodded harshly, acting as if that was the most normal thing possible in this war torn, dead planet. <em>

_I nearly laughed, though I kept up my appearance as a hateful monstrosity quite well, if I must say.  
>"Really? You expect to survive on the principle of… Love and Peace?"<em>

_The male shot out an arm, nearly causing me to believe he planned to kill me… but instead, he crossed his middle finger over his index finger, and smiled broadly, which I must say frightened me a bit more than being shot by this man, "LOVE AND PEACE!" He screamed, smiling impishly, like he didn't have a care in the world, when really, I imagine he was quite… dragged down by his past._

_His eyes were evidence of just that. With their quite, sad hues and the faked smile, it saddened me just to see anyone like this. It really did._

_I blinked, making myself appear quite confused and a bit frightened by the sudden outburst._

"_I-I…"  
>I really couldn't finish my sentence, mostly because of how simply stupid this man sounded, screaming like an idiot in the middle of a stand-off he had forced me into.<em>

_I turned, leaving him without a response as I awaited the return of the putrid man and his leader. My senses had been directed at the man I had been talking to, and that was quite negligent._

_But, I do remember the smell of gun powder, the sound of multiple shots ringing out from the guns that had surrounded me and my forced compatriot, the taste of blood, and the feeling as several bullets either bounced off my armor I wore under my coat, or pierced my skin. I was truly at a loss for words._

_My thoughts were of one thing, 'Why…. Why did he have to get dragged in to this…?"  
>I might not have understood that man's beliefs… but I knew one thing; if someone like him existed in this world, we might just have a chance.<em>

_I fell to my knees, blood coating my legs, arms and back. I had several holes in my left leg, my right arm was numb, and I could feel where a bullet had flown through me, and punctured my stomach, from my back._

_I was sure that the man in the crimson coat was dead, and my fate would be the same. I had lowered my guard, and this was my punishment for being careless._

_My vision was already blurring and the sounds of happy bandits flowed, lapped and broken, to my ears. A slow pool of blood had formed in my mouth and I spit it out, trying to maintain consciousness._

_Out of my range of vision, I was vaguely aware of multiple bandits falling to the ground. Yet the scent of death didn't reach the air._

_The sound of bullets flying past my ears and landing in the legs of bandits in front of me brought me back to reality._

_Bullets were flying around me, barely an inch away… and yet I decided to move._

_I spun on my toe, keeping low to the ground and following the bullets that rushed past me carefully. I was genuinely scared that I would be hit by one of those silver rockets._

_I stopped as I faced the opposite direction I had been, and my eyes widened to see who had been firing so precisely, not even one of his bullets had scathed me._

_Only a few feet away from where he had been a second ago, the man in the crimson coat lowered his gun and smiled meekly, placing a hand in his coal black hair, the lone stripe of blond was, for the moment, covered in dirt._

_I blinked slowly, forcing myself to return his smile. I had to stand up… I had to keep moving._

_My knees wobbled haphazardly as I stood, my lips colored the fiery crimson of blood, and my black clothes seemed a bit darker in places; the silver fur that lined my coats hem was now a Dalmatian of red and white._

_I felt cold._

"_Vash… You said your name was Vash…" I smiled weakly as I said that, my crimson stained lips barely tugging up at the corners, "I-I… guess I found you."  
>I felt myself falling forward then, and I felt utterly helpless to stop my descent into the abyss of darkness that seemed to flow along my feet. I was so… scared.<em>

_But then, as if by some divine intervention, I felt myself stop, and red fell to rest around the black. My descent was halted for the time being._

_I practically whimpered out, falling into the arms of the crimson-clad outlaw; I wasn't sure who, where or why for the moment. And the only sign that made me feel a bit better was that his coat was also dyed a deeper crimson along his sides, and yet he was still moving._

"_Uh… Miss Angel'skie…"  
>His chest rumbled as he tried to speak to me in that overly innocent tone I am now much to use to.<em>

"… _Call me Angel, will you? Or 01 will do fine."  
>I spoke briefly, my words coming from between blood coated lips.<em>

"_Are you alright? You're bleeding a lot…"  
>I felt the man lower to his knees as he said that, and gently, he placed me on my back, my face to the sky.<em>

"… _I don't know why you are asking me this. You have… three? Injuries on your sides."  
>I glanced over, my eyes resting on the stains, which were slowly spreading down the tails of the coat.<em>

_He smiled weakly and nodded his head as if happy about the fact.  
>"I'm used to it. And you have four shots to your right legs, seven to your left… and if I am right, your shoulder blade on the right side is severely dislocated."<em>

_My eyes widened and I let out a timid giggle, placing my left arm over my eyes as a ward against the planet's two suns.  
>"I guess the rumors are true… Vash the Stampede, the Human Typhoon, classified the world's first Human Disaster and also known for saving the world… It's a pleasure to meet you."<em>

_I tilted my head, curious, as I felt an audible thump to my side._

_I barely lifted my arm, the glimpse of red sand enough to send a shiver through my entire form._

_Beside me, Vash was laying, his eyes closed and his hands in front of him; the sand had turned an abnormal red around where he had fallen. _

"_A-Ah… I guess his wounds were too much for him…" I muttered to myself, lowering my hand to the transmitter below my gun._

_I flicked the button and my microphone kicked into action._

"… _Excuse me, People of the City of December… I will offer hefty compensation to all those involved if the man beside me and I could be taken to a qualified doctor?"  
>My voice rang out through the streets on the small speakers I had rigged, and I knew all we would have to do is hold out a bit longer.<em>

_I couldn't help but feel this was my fault… I mean, we had both been taken by surprise, but he had been hurt, and I had been hurt… And all the men that lay, writhing in pain around us, I could only laugh at their pain. Because it wasn't them with a risk of dying._

_They all had one bullet hole in each leg… all in the same basic spot, without fail._

_I had met the legend._

____**End Transmission, Data input has reached the limit._**_

I couldn't help but let out an audible sigh. I had at least gotten the story of our first meeting out… that much was good.

I dropped the miniature laptop I had brought from Earth so long ago to my side, pulling the bowl that had been resting next to me for the time into my lap and beginning to eat the stew that it held, a smile on my lips.

I have such a terrific cook.


	3. Chapter 3

I don't know why, but I feel cold.

I don't like this feeling… this depressed, sad, sick feeling of loss… what would I lose?

… Will I lose my angel?

__**Begin Transmission, New Data Reel Acquired._**_

_Star Date; Year 0019, October 20__th__._

_I sat against the wall, my dark hair falling to cover my eyes; my entire body was swathed in bandages and I could feel this foreboding. It was everywhere; like a smoke or maybe radiation… yeah. It could have been radiation._

_Across from me all I could see was a tuft of black, spiky hair and a blanket. I suppose he was asleep, but I knew better than that. I knew he was just waiting for me to say something… probably so he could contradict me._

_I lightly drummed my slim fingers across the sheets, smiling weakly, as if I had been shot again. Bullets seemed to be my friends, always following me; always hitting their mark…. That is with the exception of his bullets. Not one had even grazed me._

_I was beginning to wonder; is it possible for Angel's… to be more than just something we strive for?  
>My role on Earth was simple; unlock the secret to an Angelic state of euphoria. Where reality and fantasy create a world and wings are simply grown by the subject…. My purpose was a sin against God, in an attempt to be the being closest to God.<br>But my role on this planet supposedly dubbed 'No-Man's Land' by none other than the man in the bed beside me; my role was to protect him at all costs._

_I was not assigned this role. Initially my role was to kill Vash the Stampede and retrieve the 'Angel Arm' as a valuable piece of research equipment. He was initially going to be a test subject, but I was going against orders. And I would pay ultimately for my infidelity. _

_In this world, we have our walls… our walls to protect us from the unparalleled destructive force of mankind's evil. And yet some of us have never had that wall… and we are perfectly capable of living on anyway._

_I sincerely thought that maybe, just maybe, this 'Vash the Stampede' and I had a remarkable similarity… we were both lacking that protective wall…_

_We are the tortured souls that would put on our fake smiles and sing false praises._

_My thoughts ended just like that and I was thrown back into harsh reality; the very reality where I was sitting in a hospital bed, my hair falling to cover my eyes and my life most likely on the line. I was just there to go along for the ride._

"… _When I die, please don't sing my praises… I only wish to be acknowledged as gone from this world.  
>No false chances, no lost dances…<br>Just a meager hope of recompense."  
>I remember hoping my words had fallen upon deaf ears. My little song of sorrow was heard though.<em>

"… _For the worlds last advances, and our past sinful lances…  
>Truly we have no cold war, truly we have nothing to adore.<br>Just a meager chance at a better tomorrow."  
>A deep voice uttered a reply to my sung plea to the abominable world. <em>

_I knew he had been awake._

"_As we lay waiting, still abating.  
>We're losing strength, we're losing numbers.<br>Our war is soon to be over and done."  
>I had always wanted to meet someone like him.<em>

"_Cold hands grip at rusted guns, gaunt faces lack the strength to sing.  
>Our war is over, our war is done.<br>But really, who are the lucky ones?"  
>I thought maybe we, him and I, could take a chance and save this world.<em>

"_When all is over, said and done…  
>Really, who are the lucky ones?<br>The people who regain their breath, the people who still have energy left?"_

"_We are lucky.  
>We are the providers and we are the destructors…<br>Down, down, all of the sins are like rain."_

_And then the oddest thing happened; me, with my face stained from tears long since dried up, and the man, with hope still left in his wobbly voice; our voices joined and we filled the ward with a melancholy melody._

"_Falling to Earth, like little seeds left from the sparrow's mouth,  
>we will grow this world as our incubator.<br>And our children and our children's children will sing this same song, and maybe we will regain our humanity."_

_It ended as less of a song and more of a happy hope. We hoped that the world would become good again, and perhaps we would be able to go on living without fear of war or destruction._

_I felt refreshed, as if all my sins had really fallen away from me like rain, leaving only a shell. Because, without our sins, what ties our soul to our sullied bodies?_

_I glanced to the bed beside me and smiled dully at the raven haired male, who now sat up lopsidedly in his bed. Maybe we had a chance._

_We shared a moments glance before we both spun and landed on the floor, me slinging a black and red plaid messenger bag over my shoulder and strapping my sheath around the hospital gown I wore, and he shrugged a large leather, one-shoulder backpack over his shoulder and placed the holster for his gun around his hips._

"_Let's go!"  
>I remember shouting the command before turning and bolting toward the door, my hair billowing behind me in some obscene show of… vanity, perhaps? Anyway, I jumped, gently nudging what I would guess was the 'Ward Mother', but in reality was a tall woman who I assumed to have been armed to the teeth.<em>

_I could vaguely hear the obnoxious screeches as our guards realized we were making a brake for it.  
>I guessed that they hadn't wanted us to leave yet.<em>

_They had put up several guards around the hospital facilities in an effort to keep the 'Earth trash' and the 'Human disaster' there long enough for the assorted mafia, gang, bounty hunter, or police enforcement to get there and apprehend us._

_It made me laugh._

_I reached into my bag and fumbled around for a moment while still pushing my way to the door. I needed Mortem for this one._

_A cold smile fluttered on my lips as I pulled out the silver gun, holding it without aiming as I rushed toward the unfortunate skull that was bound to get in the way._

_My first hit was the back of a young male nurse's cranium, though I was relatively sure he would not sustain any permanent cranial damage. _

____**End Transmission, Data input has reached the limit._**_

"Oh damn it all!" I blared, my hands nearly crashing down upon the small laptop, "Almost to the good part, too!"

I growled and slammed the laptop shut, not even bothering to hit send on the latest edition of what I like to call 'The idiot's encyclopedia to dealing with Vash the Stampede'.


End file.
